An Adventure
by Zia
Summary: Victoria and Jemima start off on an adventure


An Adventure

"I really don't think that-"

"Please, Miss Victoria, this is your night. And I don't think that your father would approve of his daughter, the princess of our kingdom, showing up late, and in rags!"

"Oh Nana, these aren't rags. These are my gardening clothes."

"Call them what you will, they are still not fit for a princess to be wearing to the ball being thrown in her honor."

"Oh, I really don't care. And what is the whole point of this ball anyways?"

"Why, to announce the engagement to Prince Starnty."

"What! I never agreed to this! I'm not particularly fond of him, and he's so uptight and political about everything!"

"Miss, you're growing up and it's now time for you to wed. Besides our relationship with the Kingdom of Startnty will prosper. And you should be thinking about your country, not just yourself." And with that the cat called Nana walked out of the room. Victoria lay back on her bed and heaved a sigh.

"Oh, I try to think of my country, but it's awful hard to sometimes! Goodness, Prince Startnty, of all of them that came! Well, I have only an hour before the ball, might as well sneak out and enjoy my last free time before I have to become a nice and proper queen." She stood up on her hind legs and stretched. Victoria looked at herself in the mirror. She was a beautiful young queen, just barely over a year old. Her pure white fur sparkled in the light from the kerosene lamps.She was quite a sight to see, her fur against her dress. The dress she wore was a fine crimson silk adorned with gold and silver beadwork and such. She again looked in the mirror. *Ahh, there we go all nice and proper.Goodness I hate it when I look like this! Oh well, anything to please father* She started to walk out of the door, when she heard a shout from behind.

"Victoria! Victoria! Come to your window! Quick!"

Victoria rushed to her window and looked down at the owner of the voice, one she knew quite well.

"What is it Jemima?" Yes, it was Jemima, a handmaiden to a Lady in the castle. She and Victoria had been best friends ever since they had discovered each other when each were still kittens.

"Oh, Vicki I just heard the news! That is so wonderful! A prince as handsome as Starnty! You are so lucky!"

"Jemima, he's such a bore! All he ever does is sit and work. Never has any fun! What kind of a mate is that?!"

"Oh, I didn't realize that, but you have to admit he is a dashing young tom isn't he." 

"He's the same as every other one that came when they heard that my father was offering my paw in marriage."

"Oh, well I think he's dreamy."

"Jemi, dear, you can have him. If there was anyway I could change places with you, I certainly would"

"Ha! That's what I was going to say."

"Oh, Jemi, how I really wish that we could. I really do."

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come down, but it's to late now, I don't you to be late."

"Oh, Jemi, I have time!" And Victoria started to climb down the vines that covered the wall next to her window.

"Vicki! No! You'll get into trouble again!"

"Oh, pish-posh! I'll be back before they know I'm gone," Victoria said as she jumped the last few feet to the ground. "Let's go to that old tree out in the garden."

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Jemima, this is my last night of freedom-"

"No, the wedding won't be for a while."

"No, it won't, but my training starts, and I have to learn about the country. Dare I say it; I also have to start spending time with Starnty. So I want to spend my last night with my best friend. Now, stop worrying and come on."

***

"I've always loved this tree." Jemima said thoughtfully looking up at Victoria who was up on a branch. Jemima jumped up to sit by her. "What are you thinking about?"

"How, I'm really going to miss this, being free to climb a tree, to…to do what I want to do. Oh, Jemima I'm tired of this whole princess thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"It's time to go back, the ball will be starting soon."

"Yes, I know," Victoria said looking up at the moon. "I wish there was a way that I could just get away from this…. wait Jemima that's it!"

"What's it Vicki?"

"I'm going to run away!"

"What?" 

"Jemi, I've always wondered what it would be like to be out there in the world. To be completely free."

"Vicki, you can't!"

"Oh, yes I can!"

"Vicki I-"

"There is nothing that you can do to change my mind. Now, I've quickly got to go pack."

"So do I," Jemima said.

"What? You're coming with me?"

"Of course I am! Now, meet here when you are finished." Jemima replied.

"This is going to be great!" The two cats ran off. Both were excited about their plans, but both a little scared too.

***

Jemima reached the tree and sat down to wait for Victoria. *I wonder where we'll go….if we even go at all* Jemima thought to herself. She had tried to convince herself that maybe Victoria would change her mind and they wouldn't run away…then again she knew Victoria and how stubborn she could be. Jemima giggled as she thought of her friend.If Victoria said she was going to leave she probably would, or at least she would try. She had never liked to be told what to do. She had grown up telling others and only listening to her father. Yes, her father was her weak point. She had told Jemima how much she tried to please him, *yet here she is running away from what he wants for her…maybe I'll bring that up and this running away idea will be gone from her mind* 

"Jemima!" 

She looked up to see Victoria running towards her. She had changed into one of her plainer gowns and had a rucksack in her paws.

"What?"

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, I am….but are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Jemi, we've already been over this, I don't want to marry that stuffy old tom and my father won't change his mind…not with his evil wife of his telling him that it is for the best."  
"But, Vicki maybe it is for the best, and the Queen isn't all that bad-"  
"What?! She hates me! That is why she wants me to marry that prince, so she will be rid of me!"  
"Vicki, I know you don't like her, but she's your mother now."Jemima realized she shouldn't have said that when Vicki turned around her eyes afire. 

"She is not my mother, nor will she ever be. No one, NO ONE, will ever replace my mother." Tears started to well up in her eyes. "My mother was good and gracious, every thing a Queen should be. Not some power-hungry, egotistical, little snit!"  
Jemima just looked at her. "I'm sorry Vicki."

"I'm leaving. I don't care what you say or what you think!" She took off running down the path to the palace gates.

Jemima sighed and took off after her.

***

"Sir, if you could please let me pass."

"My dear Princess, whatever is the need? Your father the King, told us to keep the gates closed until the arrival of the guests." The guard replied. 

"I just need to go to the floral to by a few flowers for my fur. I do want to look my best for my lovely prince."

"Well, I suppose if it's only to the floral, but I will accompany you there my lady." 

"Oh, there is no need for that. I shall be gone no more than a few short moments, and the floral is just right over there," She pointed to a small shop just down the path. "You shall be able to see me clearly. Now if you will allow me to pass it will make my preparations for tonight much easier. I won't be quite so rushed"  
"Alright you Grace, but only for a few moments." The guard opened the gates and let her pass.

"Oh yes, and my servant should be coming along just behind me." Vicki called back. Jemima walked past the guard and smiled. "I shall not be returning until tomorrow, Arden. Tonight is my night off and I am going to see a friend of mine, Amara, and I shall be staying there.

"Yes, Jemima. I shall see you tomorrow."

She smiled once more and trotted to catch up with Victoria.

***

Victoria and Jemima hurried down the path. "We'll need to move faster than this if we want to be far enough away before they realize that I'm missing." 

Jemima smiled and walked a little faster. Vicki had convinced a young queen in the floral to trade clothing and go back to the castle in her place. She had also managed to convince this queen to deliver a message to her father. Vicki knew that it would be quite a while before the King would see her. Vicki had also given the girl a note to give to her father, but only if she were in dire trouble. This queen, both Vicki and Jemima thought would fool Arden, the guard, she was of similar stature and her fur was almost completely white except for a few red splotches on her back, shoulders, and paws. All of which were easily covered with clothing and a bouquet of flowers. Vicki had thanked the queen dearly. The two runaways then took off into the night. Thus, the journey begins.


End file.
